Daughter Of Chaos
by Azarian Armor
Summary: secuela de Mother Of Chaos, alfin! D Eris es la hija de Discord y Twilight. por años ha deseado conocer a su padre, que pasara cuando lo consiga? como podra decidir entre su madre y su hogar, y entre su padre y sus instintos de diosa del caos? dejen comentarios por favor! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello! bueno, lo prometido es deuda, asi que aca les presento la continuacion de Mother Of Chaos!. Me disculpo sin ven faltas ortograficas en este capitulo, no me anda el Word T-T el programa que estoy usando no tiene correccion, procurare no equibocarme demaciado, disculpen. Tambien, empeze a publicar en mi DeviantArt dibujos de este fic, empezando por Eris, mi cuenta es Rabiolita, busquenme!. Este cap es una especie de prologo, espero que les guste y lamento la espera.

**daughter of chaos**

Los años han pasado, desde su prision de roca, el odio de Discord por Celestia se incrementaba, se incrementaba cada dia que se perdia de estar con su hija Eris, cada dia que se enteraba que ella sufria, que sufria por ser la hija de el, sufria por que los ponis la veian como un monstruo, siendo que para el, ella era el ser mas hermoso que pudiera existir. Mil veces intento escapar de su prision, pero jamas lo consiguio, Celestia casi todos los dias lanzaba un hechizo protector que lo debilitaba al punto que apenas podia siquiera pensar, y siempre habian guardias ahi, vigilandolo, esperando a que quisiera escapar. El dios de la discordia y el caos se lamentaba, rogando hallar un modo de salir de esa fria roca, y regresar con la unicornio que marco como suya, y con la hija fruto de esa pasion. Se juro a si mismo salir de ahi algun dia, y hacer pagar a todos los que se atrevieron hacer llorar a su niña, era una promesa.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, una Twilight ya adulta salia de su biblioteca cargando consigo unos libros en sus alforjas. En esos años Twilight se volvio una yegua muy hermosa, asi como madura, usaba unos lentes de montura negra delgada, el cabello recojido con una trensa, y una flor rosada decorando su cabellera. Casi enseguida se detuvo al oir que la llamaban, era su hija Eris, ya crecida, algo que olvido.

-mamá! olvidaste los pergaminos de repuesto- la joven yegua le entrego a su madre una buena cnatidad de pergaminos en blanco.

-gracias hija- twilight guardo aquellos pergaminos con los demas- con tanto trabajo estoy algo distraida-

-si mamá, lo note- eris sonrio un poco, se habia vuelto una yegua muy bella, su larguisimo cabello negro con 2 mechas rosada y violeta iba arrastrandose por el suelo a su paso, sus ojos carmesi resplandecian como 2 gemas, su sonrisa iluminaba el dia, y una cutie mark de luna con estrellas adornaba su flanco [dibujo de eris ya disponible en mi DA] . Su personalidad recordaba a la de su "tia" Fluttershy, debido a la manera en que muchos la trataban por ser la hija de discord, habia desarollado un caracter muy timido y algo temeroso, pero sin llegar al nivel de su tia. Desde su nacimiento aprendio mucho de sus tias, rarity le enseño a ser elegante y refinada, pinkie pie, a reirse de sus miedos y ser feliz, fluttershy a ser bondadosa y curar heridas de todo tipo, applejack le enseño la importancia del trabajo duro y a cocina toda clase de delicias con manzanas y rainbow dash fue quien le enseño a volar desde pequeña y le enseño el valor de la lealtad. Twilight, bueno, como su madre siempre le enseño la importancia del estudio, de la perseverancia y del conocimiento, estas y muchas cosas mas formaron a eris como una yegua ejemplar, bueno casi.

-eris? estas bien?- twilight miro preocupada a su hija, se habia quedado tiesa como roca, twilight al ya conocer lo que pasaria dio aviso para que los cuidadanos de ponyville estubieran listos.

-jeje...-el fleco cubria los ojos de eris, quien reia en voz baja, de una manera un tanto macabra. El plumaje violeta de sus alas cambio su color, tornandose azul, del mismo azul que el ala plumifera de su padre, su cuerno se torcio un poco, y al levantar la mirada, las corneas de sus ojos se habian tornado color ambar.

-eris, calmate- twilight se planto frente a su hija, seria y sin miedo alguno, pese a que eris ya emanaba una gran cantidad de energia oscura- eris!-

-jejejejeje, el numero que marco esta desconectado, deje su mensaje despues del beep. BEEP!- eris sonaba burlona, hablaba con una alegria algo macabra, mientras flotaba de cabeza en el aire.

-ERIS!- grito twilight, y su hija cayo al suelo, al reaccionar.

-ouch...-eris se sobo el flanco tras la caida- tuve otro ataque?...-

-temo que si...almenos ya son menos frecuentes- twilight tranquilizo un poco a su hija, y le beso la frente- ya debo irme...estaras bien hasta que regrese?-

-si mamá, no te vas al otro lado de ecuestria, solo iras a fillydelphia unos dias- eris se puso de pie, sonriendole a su mamá para calmarla- ademas, las tias y spike vendran a verme a diario- twilight se tranquilizo un poco, se despidio de su hija y se fue hasta la estacion del tren, ya estaba llegando tarde y de otro modo perderia el viaje.

Eris volvio a entrar a la biblioteca y se dio un buen baño antes de irse a clases, era un dia especial, conocerian los jardines del palacio de canterlot, eso incluyendo, a su padre. Suspiro con tristesa, la primera vez que lo veria y seria de ese modo, pero era mejor que nada. Tomo un desayuno rapido y se dirigio al mismo lugar que su madre, la estacion del tren, donde su clase aguardaba la llegada del tren a canterlot. Eris sonrio para si, alfin conoceria a su papá! no podia estar mas feliz y emosionada. Al punto que no le importo que en todo el trayecto 2 de sus compañeros la molestasen constantemente, poniendole sobrenombres ofensivos e insultandola, no le importaba, estaba feliz y emosionada.

Al llegar a la estacion de canterlot, miro sorprendida el imponente paisaje de la ciudad, muy diferente a su amada ponyville, si bien ella ya habia estado en canterlot, fue cuando era apenas una potrilla y no recordaba mucho. Bajaron del tren y el grupo siguio a su profesora, una pony de tierra de nombre Sunshine, de un brillante color amarillo, de cabello blanco ondulado, hermosos ojos lavanda, lentes de montura cafe oscuro y cutie mark de un sol sonriente. La señorita Sunshine guio a su grupo de alumnos por las calles de canterlot, indicandoles los edificios de importancia en el camino al impresionante castillo. Los guardias reales les permitieron pasar al castillo, y tras un corto tour por el lugar, acompañados por el tio de eris, el capitan Shining Armor, llegaron hasta los jardines, donde estaban las estatuas, eris fijo su vista en una en particular; su padre, discord. Los guardias, por ordenes de celestia quien desconocia que eris estaba entre los alumnos de esa excursion, se habian ido para dejarles ver las estatuas sin sentirse intimidados, puesto que eran unos estudiantes.

-jaja! mira Eris-Freak, ahi esta tu papito!- un pegaso bastante pesado, de nombre Strident, de color cafe, de despeinada y larga melena roja, ojos verde lima y su cutie mark es unas notas musicales torcidas.

-jajaja! ve a darle un abrazo a papi! o es que esta muy frio y duro? oh es verdad! es una roca!- rio una yegua, la hermana de strident, Noisy, una pegaso color caramelo, de melena rosa con mechas rojas, peinada al estilo punk-emo, con maquillaje oscuro en ojos y boca, piercings, ojos azul marino y cutie mark de un megafono encendido.

-Strident! Noisy! ya dejen de molestar a Eris!- los regaño sunshine, severa pues esos hermanos siempre causaban problemas.

Eris procuro no prestarles atencion alguna, estaba centrada en esa estatua, en su padre, si bien habia visto fotografias, retratos y demas, jamas habia visto a su padre en persona, bueno, a su estatua. Sonrio para si, dejando escapar una lagrima, pero su emosion se disipo al ver que strident y noisy le lanzaban rocas a la estatua de discord.

-jajaja! ten esto viejo deforme!- noisy reia frenetica, al igual que su hermano.

-strident! noisy! ya basta!- sunshine intento detenerlos, en vano, ambos hermanos habian levantado vuelo para alejarse del alcanze de su profesora.

-basta...-el fleco de eris le cubrio sus ojos, y su voz sonaba apagada- detenganse...dejen a papá...-cuando eris vio a noisy escupirle a la estatua de discord, fue la gota que revalso el vaso- YA BASTA! -tal y como habia pasado antes de ponyville, la apariencia de eris se modifico, y una fuerte aura negra la cubrio, esta vez el tiempo suficiente para expandirse e irse tornando rosada. Sunshine y el resto de sus alumnos retrocedieron, menos noisy y strident, que intentaron desafiar a eris, sin percatarse de que una tenua luz emanaba del pecho de la esttua de discord.

-hey loca! ten esto!- strident le lanzo una roca a eris, pero antes de tocarla esta se conviertio en un caramelo de dulce de leche relleno de cafe y ella lo atrapo con la boca, comiendolo.

-carajo...esta piba esta mal de la cabeza!- noisy se lanzo en embestida contra eris, pero se detuvo en seco en el aire, eris la tenia atrapada con telequinesis- pasa?!-

-jeje...sabes? de pequeñas me caias bien...lastima que decidiste ser mala conmigo- eris sonreia alegremente, una sonrisa amplia y brillante- pero bueno, te pasaste de la raya al escupirle papi- eris cerro sus ojos, sonriendo aun, iso un pequeño movimiento con su casco y el cabello de noisy paso de ser rosado y carmesi, a ser color amarillo patito con mechas verde chillon, risado y con miñitos, los cuales noisy odiaba, y la verdad lucia simplemente ridicula.

-aaaahhhhhh! loca de mierda!- noisy chillaba y gritaba, furiosa y queriendo partirle la cara a eris.

-je, valla boca eh? a ver que puedo hacer con eso- eris rio como una niña, y con otro movimiento de su casco un cierre (o ziper, como le digan en su respectivo pais owoU) aparecio en la boca de noisy y se la cerro, a causa de esto noisy forsejeo mas fuerte, llorando furiosa. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la estatua del dios de la discordia empezaba a agrietarse y a irradiar luz desde las grietas. Eris rio felizmente, y levanto a strident desde las alas, poniendoselas juntas y cosiendolas una con otra pacientemene con hilos rojos y una gran aguja, como si fuese una niña que compone un vestido roto de una muñeca, dando oidos sordos a las suplicas de piedad del pegaso. Sunshine y sus alumnos retrocedieron, asustados por lo que estaban viendo, Shining no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que veia liberarse asi el poder de su sobrina eris.

-jejeje...eris, mi pequeña...como has crecido...-todos los presentes voltearon, para encontrarse cara a cara con el dios del caos, la destruccion y el desastre personificados, aquel que años atras habia desatado el pandemonuim en toda ecuestria y regresado a su prision de roca por los elementos de la armonia, nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de eris; Discord.

-oh no...-celestia vio desde su balcon la escena que se desarollaba en el jardin, paralizada, no solo por la huida de discord, sino por que eris le ayudo liberando su propio poder, la hija de su alumna la habia traicionado y liberado a la discordia, oh como se lamentaba de haber sido tan ingenua y permitir que aquellos estudiantes viesen esa estatua sin vigilancia, sin nadie que pudiese evitar el desastre que se avecinaba...

Fin del Prologo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Betrayal

A quien le interese saber mas sobre mis fics, fechas de publicacion, progresos, preguntas, etc, puede seguirme en Twitter (Azarian Armor) o bien ser mi amigo en Facebook (tambien Azarian Armor), y si les interesa ver mis dibujos, ya que aparte de escritora aspiro a dibujante, mi DeviantArt esta a su disposicion (Rabiolita).

**Daughter of Chaos**

-papá?- los ojos de eris se humedecieron, sin poder creer lo que veia, a su padre, delante de ella, sin dudarlo corrio a abrazarlo y el le regreso gustoso ese abrazo, feliz de alfin tener en sus brazos a su pequeña niñita.

-perdoname por tardar tanto hija...pero prometo que no volvere a dejarte sola...- discord beso la frente de su hija, que lloraba de emosion, pero la tierna escena fue bruscamente interrumpida por una bola de energia que impacto contra discord, quien cayo al suelo, esa bola de energia al contacto absorvio casi todas sus fuerzas.

-papá!- eris volteo rapido a ver quien ataco, al tiempo que varios soldados la rodeaban a ella y a su padre, para luego dar paso a la princesa celestia. Eris no dudo en ponerse en guardia, lista para defender a su padre.

-Eris Sparkle, apartate de mi camino, esta vez discord debe ser eliminado- celestia empezo a cargar un hechizo en su cuerno, uno muy poderoso, suficiente para matar a discord en su estado de debilidad, años y años siendo debilitado con magia lo dejaron muy vulnerable.

-me niego! pase toda mi vida sufriendo por que queria a mi papá conmigo, y no dejare que me lo vuelvan a arrebatar!- eris cargo un hechizo tambien, su magia es inusual, brilla en 3 colores; negro con chispas rosadas y rojas.

-eris! no me desafies!- celestia lanzo su ataque, con menor intensidad de lo planeado, ya que solo queria desmayar o imposibilitar a eris, pero la alicornio pelinegra reacciono rapido y se protegio a ella y a su padre con una barrera repelente, la cual le regreso el ataque a celestia, quien cayo al suelo junto con sus guardias.

-no me desafies, celestia.- el cuerno y los ojos de eris brillaron intensamente, y un tornado negro rodeo a celestia- jeje, me asegurare de que no me causes mas problemas- eris sonrio inocentemente. Celestia al verse atrapada intento volar, pero no podia mover sus alas, volteo a verlas y vio con horror como sus alas se estaban disolviendo en el aire, como si fuesen de arena que es arrastrada por el viento. Sintio una punzada de dolor en practicamente todo su cuerpo, y perdio el conocimiento.

Al despertar, habian pasado apenas unos minutos, pero se vio rodeada de sus guardias, que la miraban sorprendidos, ella no entendio que pasaba hasta que se miro en un espejo que le acercaron. Casi se vuelve a desmayar al verse; se habia vuelto una pony comun y corriente, su melena, ahora color rosa palido, no ondeaba suavemente como solia hacerlo, su cuerno se acorto poco mas de la mitad, sus ojos si bien estaban afinado y estilizados, eran como los de un pony normal, sus alas desaparecieron y su altura disminuyo a la de un pony promedio. Eris solo rio alegremente y puso una barrera alrrededor de discord para protegerlo, celestia y algunos de sus soldados no tardaron en empezar a golpear la barrera intentando alcanzar a discord, eris rio de nuevo y los soldados restantes se lanzaron contra ella, que desplego sus alas y levanto vuelo, empezando asi una persecusion en el castillo.

Eris reia y sonreia sin parar, siendo perseguida por el castillo, usando su magia, altero la realidad de modo que la persecusion se veia en "camara rapida" y de fondo se oia la musica de Benny Hill (para quien no sepa o no ubique la cancion puede buscarla en youtube...o una referencia mas rapida, es la musica de fondo en los simpson en la casita del horror cuando la muerte persigue a Bart XD). Para quien hubiera visto la persecusion seguro habria sido divertida, pues en su camino eris planto trampas para los guardias, como cascaras de banana en el suelo, yunques que caian de la nada, e incluso se transformo en una famosa modelo de canterlot y sedujo a los guardias, para luego noquearlos de un golpe en la cabeza, y muchisimas cosas mas.

Con los guardias inconcientes, Eris no tuvo problema para entrar en los aposentos donde Luna dormia tranquilamente, y despojarla de sus poderes como hiso con su hermana. Luna no sufrio demaciado cambio, se veia tal y como cuando las mane 6 derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, pero en ningun momento desperto, estaba profundamente dormida, cosa que eris aprovecho, puso crema batida en un casco que luna tenia extendido y le hiso cosquillas en la nariz con una pluma, no hace falta decir que paso, luna termino con la cara embarrada de crema y gritando, y eris huyo riendo.

Siguio con Cadance y sus hijas, Shining Beautie y Pink Cloud. Sintio un poco de pena pues eran su tia y sus primitas, por lo que opto por liberar un gas somnifero que no tardo en dormirlas profundamente, y usando los mismo tornados negros despojo a las 3 alicornios de sus alas y su guan poder. Esta vez, en vez de jugar alguna broma, dejo frente a sus pequeñas primas unos cupcakes de chocolate, y para su tia uno de fresa y chocolate blanco. Puede ser que estuviese traicionando a todos, pero aun queria a su familia.

Su siguiente objetivo estaba mas lejos, pero gracias a sus poderes le tomo apenas unos minutos llegar hasta Ponyville, una vez ahi, se dispuso a robar los elementos de la Armonia, que tras el incidente con Chrysalis estaban en posesion de sus portadoras. Empezo por la casa de Rainbow Dash, entro sigilosa, para su suerte la pegazo estaba dormida junto con su hijo menor, y sin problemas tomo el elemento de la lealtad. Rarity fue la siguiente, entro en la boutique, rarity estaba muy ocupada probandole vestidos a sus hijas como para notarla, y spike esta con twilight en Manehattan, por lo que facilmente pudo escabullirse y robar el elemento de la generosidad. En casa de Pinkie Pie no habia nadie, segun una nota en la puerta se habian ido de dia de campo, sonrio y entro, rebusco por toda la casa pero no encontro el elemento de la risa, hasta que abrio el refri en busca de una bebida y lo encontro ahi metido entre una jarra con leche chocolatada y un sandwich de crema con fresas (oh pinkie, you are so random XD). Se dirigio a la casa de Fluttershy y encontro su primer obstaculo; Angel, pero con echarle una mirada asesino-psicopata el pobre conejito se echo para atras y pudo conseguir la bondad facilmente. Se dirigio a la granja apple, su siguiente obstaculo fue la abuela smith, pero eris al contrario de como hiso con el conejito fue amable con la yegua anciana, la acompaño un rato hasta que llego su hora de descansar y como una especie de despedida, la abrazo, puesto que veia a la abuela smith como a su propia abuela, en consecuencia del rechazo de su abuela sanguinea, tras esto fue por la honestidad, y la encontro dentro del granero de los apple. Ya solo le faltaba un elemento; la magia, que se encontraba en su propia casa. Sin perder tiempo se dirigio a la biblioteca, entro por la puerta principal y rebusco entre las cosas de su madre, se detuvo al ver una foto de ella y su madre cuando eris apenas era una potrilla sin cutie mark, penso un poco en lo que estaba haciendo...pero sabia que ya no habia una vuelta atras, habia tomado una desicion en el momento en que ataco a celestia. Tomo el elemento de la magia y se regreso a canterlot lo antes posible, para su suerte, la barrera que protegia a discord seguia intacta.

-jejeje, volvi- eris llego volando hacia el castillo, donde ordas de soldados inutilmente intentaban quebrar la barrera, comandados por la princesa. Eris rio inocentemente y su cuerno brillo, creando una onda expansiva que alejo a celestia y a sus hombres de discord, y al acercarse deshizo la barrera.

-eris...-discord intento incorporarse, pero aun estaba debilitado, paso 17 años siendo debilitado por celestia.

-tranquilo papá...tengo algo que te ayudara- eris volvio a reir, los elementos robados, mas la magia que le quito a las alicornios empezaron a flotar a su arrededor, y levantandose en 2 patas con el cuerno en alto concentro toda esa magia en una esfera de energia multicolor, celestia apenas podia creer lo que observaba, y le grito a un soldado que trajese a Twilight Sparkle de inmediato, el soldado mando el mensaje lo antes posible, y tras varios minutos, twilight aparecio en un as de luz, horrorizada al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

-eris...-fue lo unico que pudo articular, mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos.

Eris avanso hasta discord lentamente, con la esfera de energia en la punta de su largo cuerno, se arrodillo, como ofrendandole ese poder a su padre, quien absorvio esa esfera, y una fuerte luz cubrio todo el lugar, imposibilitando ver algo, pero todos oyeron claramente la risa malevola de discord.

-alfin! discord ha regresado!- discord, lleno de dicha, abrazo fuertemente a su querida hija, portando ahora una corona negra con gemas de diferentes colores y tipos- jeje...ahora escuestria es nuestra!- rio mostrando su colmillo sano, y en pocos minutos, el caos y la anarquia inundaron hasta el ultimo rincon de ecuestria. Screwball no tardo en aparecer, feliz de ver a su padre libre y con todo ese poder, pero ademas por que ahora tenia una hermana. Eris se alegro tambien, pero antes de celebrar, fue a reunirse con su madre.

-eris...como pudiste?...- fue lo primero que le dijo twilight, llorando.

-mamá...ambas sabemos que siempre ha sido mi sueño liberar a mi padre, y ayudarle.- eris regreso a la normalidad, mostrandose seria.

-traicionaste a tus hermanos ponys!-

-no soy solo una pony! y lo sabes bien! soy la hija de caos!- eris recibio una cachetada, y miro a su madre llorando- mamá...toda mi vida me dijiste que este orgullosa de quien soy, que sea fuerte! que amabas a mi padre y a mi!-

-que los ame no significa que no sean una amenaza- eso lastimo mucho a eris en su corazon, twilight lo noto y prosiguio- muchos verian lo que me hiso tu padre como una violacion... pero...yo lo amaba...si bien apenas le conocia...yo lo ame desde que quede prendada a esos ojos carmesi, amor a primera vista dirian algunos, atraccion de opuestos, no lo se... y lo mismo paso contigo, te ame desde que te vi por primera vez, sin importarme nada...pero uno debe sacrificarse por quienes ama eris, yo sacrifique ese amor por ecuestria, sacrifique a mi familia por ti, y ahora tu debes elegir tu sacrificio; tu familia o discord-

-mamá..con todo respeto...discord es mi familia tambien, y me parece lamentable que renunciaras a quien amabas de ese modo...-

Sin decir mas, eris regreso con discord, que ya se habia trasladado al interior del castillo. Los vitrales tan hermosos, fueron reemplazados por escenas de discord y sus hijas Eris y Screwball, y las princesas fueron echadas del castillo. Discord se encontraba sentado en su nuevo trono, decorandolo a su gusto con cortinas de distintos colores, diseños y texturas. Screwball esta sentada comiendo cerezas con chocolate y crema alegremente. Eris se acerco a discord, volviendo a su estado de diosa de la discordia, lo cual hiso sonreir ampliamente a su padre.

-ohhh, mirate princesa, tan hermosa y a la vez caotica, una mescla simplemente perfecta, las 2 son la imagen de un perfecto caos, solo les falta 1 cosa-

-mmm? que cosa papá?- eris le miro intrigada, screwball con la boca llena y cara manchada de crema y chocolate hiso lo mismo, observaron como con un simple movimiento de su mano discord hacia aparecer en sus hijas, joyeria de la realeza. Para screwball, una corona con forma similar a su gorrito, de metal rosado tornosolado y gemas de muchisimos colores, ademas de un collar/pechera (no distingo que es ._.U es eso que usan celestia y luna en el cuello...parece collar pero lei que le decian pechera ;w; ayuda...) del mismo metal con una gema grande en el centro, de color violeta con una curiosa espiral en ella. Para eris, algo mas elegante, un juego de tiara, collar/pechera (mismo problema de antes n nU) y herraduras de un fino metal azulado claro, de un hermoso tono turquesa, con gemas de onix negro, y rodeando esas gemas unas finas placas de un metal azul zafiro con grabados, y un detalle mas cambio en eris, pero esto no fue obra de su padre sino del propio poder y desiciones de la alicornio; su cutie mark, que antiguamente era una luna con estrellas, habia mutado hasta convertirse en la esfera de poder multicolor, sujeta por manos negras con garras.

-jeje, perfecto! somos la nueva familia real; El Rey Discord, Amo de la Discordia y la Desarmonia, La Princesa Screwball, Dueña del Caos y el Desorden, y La Princesa Eris, Soberana del Desastre y La Magia Negra, sin contar que los 3 son muy bien parecidos- dicho esto discord poso como si fuese un super modelo, haciendo reir a ambas yeguas violetas. Durante el resto de la velada celebraron, e hisieron sus planes para Ecuestria, hasta que ambas yeguas se sintieron cansadas y fueron a dormir a los que antes, eran los aposentos de Luna y de Cadance, el dormitorio de Celestia quedaria a disposicion de discord, luego de remodelarlo claro.

Cuando sus hijas se fueron a dormir, discord se empeño en la tarea de encontrar a Twilight, a la unicornio que amaba, y la encontro en la biblioteca de canterlot, buscando entre sus libros un modo de detenerlo.

-jeje, no cambias nunca, no twilight?- dijo flotando en el aire sobre una nube de algodon de azucar, twilight al verlo no supo si atacarlo y abrazarlo, quiso decir algo pero discord no le dejo hablar, puesto que la cayo con un beso en los labios. Twilight intento apartarlo, pero discord la atrajo mas a el con su larga cola, y finalmente twilight cedio, correspondiendole ese dulce beso.

-te extrañe mucho...-dijo discord al cortar ese beso, por falta de aire.

-y yo a ti...-

-entonces por que jamas viniste a verme?...- discord bajo un poco la mirada.

-por que mi deber es ecuestria...es mi hogar...-

-pero ahora ecuestria es mia, tu eres mia...- discord se fue tornando seductor, y twilight se empezo a sonrojar- dime..por que te enamoraste de mi?-

-no lo se...jamas lo entendere...pero...es el sentimiento mas hermoso que he sentido...aunque en mi mente sepa que esta prohibido y esta mal, mi corazon dice otra cosa, y pienso hacerle caso...- twilight le sonrio, derramando varias lagrimas.

-Twilight Sparkle...-discord se aparto un poco, e hiso aparecer en sus manos una sortija de oro con una gema rosa oscuro, muy hermosa y brillante- serias mi reina?-

Fin Del Cap 1

¿Que pasara con Celestia, Luna y Cadance? ¿Volvera Ecuestria a la normalidad? ¿Aceptara Twilight la propuesta de matrimonio de Discord? ¿Tendran mas protagonismo las demas mane 6? ¿por que y como cambio la cutie mark de Eris? ¿Por que el Rey Sombra fue tan facil de matar e inutil? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ._. todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Z! ouh, me equivoque de serie ._.U


End file.
